Death to a Great Jedi
by gamefreek321
Summary: Ashoka's Death at the hands of her former Master Anakin Skywalker. I have nothing against Ashoka. Please Review! A oneshot. Will have two alternate endings. Disclaimer: I own nothing, comprende? George Lucas is the man behind the Magic that is Star Wars.


Ashoka's Death

Description: Ashoka's Death at the hands of her former Master Anakin Skywalker. Currently a oneshot, may become a small series though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, comprende? George Lucas is the man behind the Magic that is Star Wars.

_Chapter Note: I have nothing against Ashoka, I just think she needs to die like the rest of the Jedi. No offense to Ashoka lovers. My temple layout is a little off but that is okay. I will be making two alternate endings for this story, called, A Prolonged Death, and Live Ashoka! Italics=Flashback. Will be slightly AU from the game and Movie. _

Ashoka darted in and out of flames as she dashed across the dark Temple hallways. As she moved, she surveyed her surroundings. It was a horrible sight that almost caused Ashoka to faint on the spot. The sacred Temple grounds were littered with corpses, both Jedi and clone Trooper. Clones that weren't dead were killing of dozens of Jedi, and the Jedi were trying to defend themselves. Unfortunately the clones outnumbered the Jedi three to one. The great statues that once lined the beautiful Jedi halls were now just chunks of rocks lying on the ground. Blaster bolts drowned out the sad, dying sounds of the numerous Jedi that still lived. The clones were now routing out the last of the Jedi.

The clones began to shoot at Ashoka as she dashed by them, but she was using the force to amplify her speed. There were two of them and they were persistent. She also noticed that they were moving faster than normal so she automatically assumed they were using adrenaline stimulants. Lucky for her though Anakin had trained her in the arts of avoiding combat and defending more than she would've liked. In one swift motion she spun around and made an arch upwards with her light saber, deflecting two bullets that would have hit her head and killed her. She deflected the bullets that they shot at her easily. Luckily for her clones weren't very good at coming up with strategies, especially against Jedi. They began separating left and right and approaching her. She continued to block their incoming attacks. As they came in striking range Ashoka spun to her right and thrust her saber through the clone, impaling him in the chest. The blow instantly killed the poor clone. She turned to her left and swung her light saber to cover her face and chest. She deflected a few bullets, and then redirected one to hit the clones shoulder. He dropped his gun then clasped his arm in a tight grip to try and subdue the pain. She dashed forward and in one clean motion severed the head of the clone and waatched as it dropped to the floor.

She made a mad dash towards the nearest room, which happened to be the library.

"That's perfect, the library is a good place to gather my thoughts," Ashoka said to herself as she approached the entryway. Not surprisingly a clone trooper with blue stripes along his shoulders, face, and torso, signifying he was a lieutenant in the clone army. He carried a blaster rifle in his hand. It was a standard issue blaster for the clones. Ashoka slowly paced towards the clone, using her surroundings as a shield to hide her. She stopped behind one of the few standing pillars left in the main hallways to examine the building once more. She took note that she was in the great hall, located near the largest, most important spire, the Tower of Tranquility. Rooms fanned out to the other spires and straight ahead of the entrance was the Tower of the High Council, where the High Council sat. The hall was desolate, all that was left was a few scouting clones and a pillar or two. To the left of the library were the entrances to the other spires, the Tower of Reconciliation, the Tower of Reassignment, and the Tower of First Knowledge. The entrances to the Tower of Reconciliation, and the Tower of Reassignment.

She was lucky that the main tower, the tower of tranquility where she was headed was only guarded not blocked. The Tower of First Knowledge didn't look to safe because Ashoka could see several clone troopers lining the hallways. The Tower of the high Council, commonly known as the Jedi Council was guarded quite well Ashoka expected.

She turned her attention back to the guarded that barred her way into her only safe haven. Before she attacked she let the force take over her mind so she could scan the interior of the library. At once she felt as if she had eyes looking into the interior of the library. She scanned the room for any enemy presence. Once she verified that nobody was occupying the library she went on the offensive. The battle was very short and sweet. Ashoka emerged from her hiding place and sent a wve of powerful force energy at the storm trooper. The wave hit him with enough force that he was sent rocketing backwards until his spine came in contact with the wall. The force of the impact cracked his spine and split it in two. He immediately stopped breathing and his eyes shut. He had died.

Ashoka quickly, stealthily, and most of all silently, made her way into the once thriving Jedi Archives. She looked around and her face was overtaken by a saddened expression. Her head fell as if in respect and her three lekku followed accordingly. The archives were in ruins, only two bookshelves remained standing and most of the books were missing. The ground was littered with corpses like the rest of the temple. Blaster bolt markings covered the walls and bookcases. She walked a few steps forward and eyed a particular fallen Jedi. Her face was filled with horror when she saw the old lady's face. The most painful thing was that it was not connected to a body, the lady had been beheaded. She looked into the white eyes of the lady and could almost feel her pain and suffering.

Ashoka recognized this old, white haired lady as Jocasta Nu. She was the librarian that Ashoka had served as a guard for during the clone wars. She tried to withhold her hot tears, but could not due so any longer. She fell into a saddened trance, but was snapped back to reality when she heard the heavy boots of storm troopers making there way towards the library. She cast out with the force to lift one of the only remaining bookcases and rest it against the entranceway to the library. She repeated this action to cover the back entrance. She tried to collect her thoughts.

"Why is all this happening, why did the clones turn on us. . ." Ashoka thought to herself as she recalled the last couple of hours.

_Ashoka had just fended off three wild terentatek's, creatures that must have been brought to the planet she was on as they were not native to the planet. She was on the planet of Halowan which was in the Fakir sector. It was in the inner rim and she was sent on a mission to destroy a droid facility. The Jedi council had gotten reports that the confederacy was creating a new type of assassin droid on the planet. The planet held numerous factories making it a good place to design new droids. _

_The creatures she had just killed was in an effort to defend her garrison of clones. They had only walked about ten meters when they were jumped by these beasts. They resembled rancors, but had large spikes growing from their backs and large tusk attached to their mouths. They were usually dormant when the dark side of the force was dormant, but now that the dark side had emerged they attacked. They attacked with their highly venomous claws and Ashoka had been caught by surprise. She had lost four or five troops out of the 15 she brought along with her. The reaming clones gave them a proper burial service and the group strode off towards a nearby factory. They walked only a few more meters when Ashoka heard a click of a blaster pistol. _

_She turned her head and saw the clone commander she was traveling with aim his blaster for __her head. She had been traveling with a friend from the clone wars, Commander Stone, but now he had __a blaster pistol trained on her face. _

_She hesitated then asked, "Stone what are you doing?"_

_"Just follows orders," was his reply as he signaled the rest of his garrison to open fire. There was no way she could take on all of the troops by herself. The garrison not only included Stone, who was a commander as you could tell by his yellow stripes along his torso and helmet, but also her old friend Rex who she had grown quite fond of during the war. He was a captain under Stone for this mission and like Stone had to follow orders. _

_The sandy ground that they had just been walking along as allies had turned into a battlefield. Her face held an expression of deep sadness as she watched her friends attack her relentlessly. She drew her light saber and with a snap-hiss it ignited and she held it in a defensive position. She blocked her face from the incoming blaster fire, but she couldn't hold out for long. At first she noticed Rex was very hesitant to fire, but soon afterwards he drew his blaster pistols and began to fire upon her like the rest of the troops. She quickly devised a plan. She continued to block for a few more seconds and heard a cry of pain from one of the clones as a blaster bolt redirected by her light saber found its target in the clones head. She made sure it wasn't Rex or Stone, for she had no intention to hurt them._

_She kept the light saber in one hand and cast out with the force to a nearby rock. Using the force she threw it at the crowd of clones causing them to stop there fire and roll for cover. She felt a spark of pain in her left leg when she was grazed by one of the last bolts fired. She also felt a fiery pain in her right arm that almost caused her to drop her light saber. She didn't have as much ability to block with only one hand so another bolt found its target in her right arm. She had no time to feel pain or try to mend it. He had to get away from there. Her ship was only a dozen meters away, if she used the force to increase her speed she may be able to make it in time. _

_She took off towards the group of clone troopers, her light saber still raised in a defensive position, and used the force to lift herself off the ground and land a few meters behind them. In the time it took them to turn and begin to fire at her she had already taken off towards her ship. She could here the grinding of the metallic boots in the coarse sand of Halowan (I'm honestly not sure if it is a sandy planet but thats how I imagine it)_

_She quickened her pace and arrived at her ship. It was an Eta-2 Actis class light interceptor ship much like her Master and Obi-Wan used, but hers had a orange paint job on a white backdrop, to match her skin color. The cockpit was an oval shape built for only one, and had a space for an astromech droid. Her droid R3, as she called him, was already ready and when Ashoka signaled it powered up the engine. Emerging from the front of the cockpit was the forked head, and on the side were two steal plated wings that covered her left and right flanks, but didn't provide much protection. The ship was two small to hold a hyper drive, but Ashoka had a hyperspace ring just above the planet. It's maximum speed was pretty fast, enough to outrun some clone troopers. Ashoka's was a later variant, with shielding and a much stronger hull, so she could take on more fire. She had it customized for additional credits, but now it had an increased power supply and two ion engines. It had a good deal of firepower, two ion cannons and two large laser cannons. The extra power supply caused the ship to be slower than average, but since she was an apprentice of Anakin, who was an apprentice to Obi-Wan, who learned the ways of the living force, her ship was stripped of almost all the sensors and unnecessary flight equipment, for she could use the force to guide her._

_She jumped into the cockpit and took off in a hurry. She looked down and saw the clone troopers getting into there ships. _

_"I have to make it to my hyperspace ring," Ashoka said panting from the running she just did. _

_Just as she said these words two ARC 170 star fighters approached her ship. She could she her hyperspace ring just a little ways away and past an asteroid field by using the force to examine her surroundings.. The ships opened fire. Both of them were on her tail, for there ships were much faster. One was behind her to the left and the other to the right. She could feel other ships taking off from the ground. She tried to use the force to find out who was behind her, and she realized it was both Rex and Stone. She sighed as she press the accelerator and began to shoot off faster. _

_She noticed that two other clones were in the ship as well, and another ship was taking off at that moment. _

_"The Force is very useful while flying," Ashoka thought. Being able to use Force precognition didn't only help in light saber combat, but also in flying. She could tell everything that was going to happen. The living force also helped in the fact that she could feel her surroundings almost as if she had eyes everywhere. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't sensed the proton torpedo that was heading her way. Her ship was sent rocking back and forth as the torpedo hit the shield. She grasped the controls and jerked hard sending her up into the air. She continued to pull up so that her ship made a wide arch over the two enemy ships. The other ship was still too far away to get a shot on her, but she figured she only had a few second. _

_She pressed a button on the controls that sent a long blue plasma ion beam flying directly at the ship to the right. She cast out with the Force and noticed it was Rex. That was the ship that she wanted to hit. The ion beam crashed into Rex's left wing and sent the ship hurtling towards the surface. _

_Stone rolled to the left when he saw the plasma beam come out of her ion cannons. She swung the laser cannon to the left and, letting the force guide her motions, pressed the trigger. The red, super heated missile zoomed towards Stone, but Stone moved a tad bit to the left. The laser was supposed to hit the ships right wing, but it pegged the left engine instead. The ship caught on fire and began to blow. It exploded which caught the other engine in flames as well. Soon the entire ship was on fire then it exploded, leaving behind a hunk of metal that fell to the ground. _

_By this time the other ship was approaching and she was making her way to the asteroid field. _

_"Now I know why I hated getting here, I had to navigate the asteroid field, but now I have to navigate the asteroid field AND avoid laser fire," Ashoka commented to herself as she yanked up on the controls sending her just barely over a large asteroid. Ashoka had a a plan; she would lose the other ship in the asteroid field. She kept going forward because her hyperspace ring was just passed the asteroid field straight ahead. The other star fighter followed her as she expected. She made a sharp right turn and kept going then pulled down to avoid colliding with another asteroid. _

_She turned upside down and layed the star ship on the bottom of the asteroid. The other ship began to search for Ashoka's, but was dumbfounded when the clone couldn't locate the ship. She shot one of her lasers just as the ship pulled out from behind another asteroid. He didn't even have a chance to fire at her or locate the ship. Ashoka emerged from under the asteroid and came upon her hyperspace ring. She loaded in and shot off towards the Jedi Temple. . . . _

Ashoka began to cry as the memories of her friends turning on her flooded back. Dozens of questions came to her mind such as: Where was Obi-Wan? Why did the clones turn? If they were just following orders, who gave them?

Ashoka spoke out loud to herself but made sure to keep her voice soft, "Could what Dooku said to Obi Wan be true?" she thought back to the time Obi-Wan had told them about when he was in captivity on Geonosis and Dooku said that a Sit Lord controlled.

"Only a Jedi or the chancellor could have given that order," Ashoka said now realizing the chancellor was corrupt.

One thought became prominent, "I have to find Anakin!"

Ashoka was quickly shaken from her thoughts by a searing pain. Her head was throbbing. He clutch it to subdue the pain, but it was pointless. It was like being dropped into a pit of lava then taken out and dropped in repeatedly. It was like being shot in the face at point blank range with a rocket launcher at point blank range. It was like having her three orange lekku being ripped out of her head. She cried hysterically. She had never felt something this painful in her life. She realized thought that it was the pain of someone close to her dieing, a Jedi that was close. She recognized that it was Plo Koon, her old friend that brought her to the Temple to train. She had felt something like this earlier, when both Mace Windu and her friend Kit Fisto lost thee lives, but it felt nothing like this not at all.

She regained her composure and decided to act on her earlier resolve. She had to find Anakin and quick. Jedi were dying off by the minute and he could be next. She used her knowledge of the living force to try and locate him, but she was too unfocused. The ability to see thing through the Force in the Temple were easier, but she just wasn't controlled enough. She would have to go to the Council Chambers, the Force was strongest there. She tried one more desperate attempt to locate Anakin through the Force. But she got nothing.

Before she could move the bookcase she heard a mumbling outside. Using the Force she looked out of the library and into the hall. Sitting at the bookcase with a time bomb and a few grenades in hand, were four storm troopers. She only had one option left she would have to go to the second floor ten through the computer/signal transmission room and to the power room, then go to the Council chambers from there. She cast out with the Force and check out her surroundings once again, a trick she had grown accustom to.

She saw three guards guarding a signal beacon in the room and she tried to make out the complex signal. Only someone who had experience with Jedi signals could decode this. She had to try to make it to the council Chambers, her ability to use the Force was declining, she couldn't see everything as clearly as she could a few minutes ago. She was using to much energy with not enough concentration. She couldn't make out all the nooks and crannies anymore. She lost all concentration, when she heard a loud explosion. She didn't have a lot of time.

She darted off to the staircase just behind her. She ran up the staircase that was littered with rubble from great temple statues or towers. She dodged the obstacles and kept moving. Soon she arrived on the second floor of the library. The upper level was just as ruined as downstairs. Like the rest of the temple more corpses of Jedi were scattered across the ground. Rubble filled the hallways and the railing that surrounded the large pit in the middle was knocked down. She moved over to the opening in the ground and looked into the library. She didn't see the clones so she assumed they were making their way up the crowded stairwell. Her assumption was correct, she could hear the loud metallic clanking of boots on the stairway She quickened her pace slightly, but she was tiring quickly. It was only by the aid of the Force that she could keep moving. She could see the end of the walkway coming and just before the end of the walkway would be the door to the signal transmission.

Ashoka knew she couldn't just barge in there, she would surely be shot down and killed. She had to devise a plan. Once she arrived at the end of the walkway she was doomed, but if she was even seen by the clones in the transmission room, she would be shot down. She focused back at the scene in front of her when the Force sent a shiver down her spine. It was just in time as well, for if she wouldn't have turned she would have ran into a large overturned pillar. It lay diagonal and extended all the way across the walkway that was suspended on large pillars. The pillars were far to strong to be knocked down by any means. The pillar that she was headed for on the other hand was not as strong obviously. She couldn't duck under it, for she was on the downward end closest to the large opening in the floor.

She would have to jump. She had no choice. She crouched down as her slender, athletic body approached the 10 meter thick pole in front of her. Just a second before she would have collided with the pole she sprang up. The footsteps of the stormtroopers slowly died down and now she could hear their metallic arms clanking on the pillar. Good, it was stopping them, but not for long. She had to think of a plan and quick. Before she could come up with a plan though a loud sound range out throughout the walkway and she caught a glimpse of a rocket sailing past her head. The trail of fire left a distinct smell of ash and singed her eyebrows. The missile collided with a large pillar ahead of her causing it to fall horizontally across the walkway, but this one landed on the last piece of railing left. It was suspended just low enough that it would be insanely difficult to slide under. But the pole was to thick to jump over even if calling upon the Force. She may be be able to make it, but then it would leave her wide open for an attack. She figured that she would have to try to slide under it.

As she approached the humongous pillar she crouched low and almost laid out on the floor. She pushed herself as fast as she could and gracefully, using her athletic build, slipped right under the suspended pillar. She smirked as she heard the angry grunts and curses of the stormtroopers as they realized she escaped. She kept moving and when she came to the large opening in the wall where the transmission room was. She couldn't just barge in there, she couldn't take those three, while four others were coming up behind her. She could hear their loud clanking as they dashed down the hallway. They would come to the pillar they overturned themselves, but they would just explode like they had done everything else.

She saw her safe haven, just meters after the door. It was a small hole in the wall that looked big enough to hold one living being. She used the Force to scan the hole that touched on the ground. She couldn't feel any energy coming from the inside. It was at the very end of the hallway and wasn't very easy to spot. It was as if it was an entrance to a cavern. She make a quick dart towards the hole, and was moving past the door so fast that it looked like a flash of light.

She dropped to her knees and moved her small body into the perfectly sized hole. It was as if this was made for her. She watched as the storm troopers make a quick cut into the transmission room with there blasters in attack mode. She sighed in relief, she had made it, for now. She realized that she had to cover the opening. Using the Force she grabbed a piece of a mirror that most of the female Jedi used to ready up. They would come to the second floor of the Temple to relax and get away from all the hustle and bustle of training or lectures.

She began to cry as she realized this mirror most likely belonged to one of her dead friends she would never see again. The cave was dark and cold. She really didn't need light, but it was still good to have. She dropped her hand to her belt and dug through the loosely hanging pouch. She was surprised it hadn't fallen off while she was being being shot at. She withdrew a glowrod and with the press a button it illuminated her hideout.

The first thing she thought about was her situation, mostly the fact that she had fled from a battle. She hated that so much. She always had to win every battle she was in, she believed that was a flaw of hers, but it was just in her torgruta nature.

She examined her hideout. It wasn't much but for a little while the Jedi who made this much have been talented. She assumed a youngling made it, because he was most likely the only one who could fit in it. She had to suck in her stomach and rest her curled up knees against her chest. She turned and saw in the corner that there was some water and flacakes. Most of it was eaten and drank, but there was still a tad bit left. She glimpsed towards the opposite corner and saw a hilt of a short saber. Her feelings were confirmed, this was made by a youngling. She felt an aching pain in her heart as she caught a glimpse of the blaster makings etched on the wall. She tried to hold back tears but a few slipped and instantly fell to the ground. She turned her head from the saber as quickly as she could and looked the wall where she placed the mirror. She saw a small little console for the first time. She wiggled her hand towards it and clicked the button. A door emerged from a little, almost unnoticeable slit in the wall. It was a one sided transparent door, they couldn't see inside, only she could see out.

Just before moving she looked herself over, though she didn't know it would be the last time. She wore her usual wardrobe that blended into her orange skin. She wrapped her lekku around her head. Her lekku and face had white markings of a Tortuga. She sighed as she opened up the door and then used the Force to push the mirror back onto the ground. She looked back and forth to make sure no one was there and decided to act on her plan she thought of earlier.

"I have to masquerade as a stormtrooper and sneak by, if I can't I can always using mind trick," Ashoka said. Anakin favored using mind trick a lot. She hopped out and approached a dead stormtrooper, and she picked a good one. It seemed he was stabbed in the back so as long as she didn't show her back she would be fine. She stripped off the armor and hid behind a hole. She put on the pasty white armor over her regular clothing so she didn't have to change later. She grabbed the dead soldiers body and dragged it to the hide out. She tossed it in there and using the force shut the door so no one could find him.

She took up the soldiers blaster rifle and walked awkwardly through the doorway. She saw te other stormtroopers with thee guns trained on her.

They lowered there guns and she used her voice changer to say, "Just patrolling the area, seen anything unusual about?"

"There's another Jedi, she may have gone ahead," They replied. She tried to move on, but they raised their rifles and pointed them at her chest.

"No one goes past this point," they said.

"You will let me pass," Ashoka said as she waved her hand in front the guards.

"You may go ahead," the seven guards said as they moved out of the way. She kept the stormtroopers outfit on till she reached the council room.

She stripped off the armor and threw it on the side of a pillar. She adjusted her clothes and ignited her light saber. She took a quick glance inside the council chambers. Inside five stormtroopers stood around in a circle. Three stood in a semi circle behind Yoda, Mace Windu's, and Ki-Adi-Mundi's chair. The other two stood guard by the door. She drew back behind a pole and readied herself for a fight. She burst out and rushed the door guard on the left. The others didn't have a chance to react until Ashoka cut down the first guard.

She used the force to leap behind the other door guard, who turned to face her while she killed the other one, and cut him down. She tumbled out of the way the incoming blaster fire. Ashoka placed her light saber in front of her face and deflected a few incoming blaster bolts. One was redirected towards a unaware storm trooper. It left a large ashen hole in his chest plate and the bolt lodged into his chest. She bolted towards the guard directly in front of her, the one who stood closest to Master Windu's chair. With a surge of the Force she sent a wall of intense energy hurtling towards the trooper.

"Wow the Force is so strong here!" Ashoka gasped as saw the storm trooper smash into the wall behind him. His spine cracked under the pressure from the collision. The other soldier began to fire upon Ashoka. She ducked behind the chair and expertly maneuvered around the room without getting shot. She arched her light saber up to block a few incoming blaster bolts and then slashed her light saber across the troopers chest.

She sat at Master Yoda's chair and folded her legs so that they did not touch the ground and she appeared to be in a mediating position. She used the Force to move the chairs surrounding her, to front of the council room to block the doors. She focused in on Anakin and found out he was in the room of First knowledge. She rushed there at once carrying her saber to defend her if needed. She arrived in the Room of First Knowledge and she noticed she was on a balcony. She moved to the edge of the balcony and peered down onto a battlefield.

Anakin, her former Master, was assaulting her friend Serra Keto. His strokes were precise, but ruthless. At this rate Serra didn't have a chance. They walked up the stairway and towards the balcony that Ashoka stood in horror. As she heard the growing footsteps she rolled over to the side and stayed hidden behind one of the many tapestries in the Temple.

Serra slashed at Anakin, but he ducked and side-stepped to the right just as she made a crossing motion with her sabers. She pulled them apart and cut a pillar in two, but it remained on the base, for a second. Anakin extended his palm and with a burst burst of the Force Serra was sent hurtling over the balcony. Anakin grasped the pillar with the Force and sent it over the edge crushing Serra beneath its weight.

"Nooooooooo!" Ashoka cried out, eyes filled with tears. She dashed out from behind the tapestry and vaulted herself over the edge. She darted towards Serra's lifeless body. Ashokaa cried over her dead friend and ally. She looked back at at Anakin who jumped over the balcony.

"How could you!" Ashoka yelled in both pain and anger.

Anakin grinned then said, "Ashoka, come join me and the dark side, we could have more power than any Jedi in the universe."

"Never," she spat at her master.

"We can overthrow the Emperor, we can rule the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"Your just a monster, the Jedi are peace keepers, not monsters, come back to the light Anakin please!" Ashoka fled between tears.

"If you aren't with me, Your AGAINST me!" Anakin yelled as he rushed forward igniting his light saber. Ashoka barely managed to get her light saber in her hand, but she managed to parry Anakin's blow at the last second. She swung left, then right, then left, in unpredictable patterns, but Anakin saw through her movements and blocked every move. Anakin called upon the Force and sent her flying backwards. Ashoka dug her feet into the ground and regained her footing just in time to block Anakin's furious onslaught. After blocking a few attacks, Ashoka called upon the Force and vaulted high over Anakin's head and went to sever his light saber arm off, but Anakin spun around at the last second and block the attack.

He pushed his light saber towards hers so that they collided. The ground shook from the shear power both of them put into the attack. Both of them were sweating intensely. Ashoka looked into Anakin's eyes, which were once a peaceful sky blue color, but now they were an evil yellow color. The glare stunned her, how his eyes looked so hateful and vicious. She didn't want to believe this was truly her Master. She pusehed herself to her limits, but she was obviously outmatched.

"Anakin, no Vader, is just to powerful," Ashoka sighed to herself. Not even Vader heard her. She said the words Vader with so much hate that it pained her.

She gave up. He was too strong and she stood no chance. She let her light saber drop to the floor and watched as her former Master thrust his saber through her chest.

"I know there is a Jedi behind that hatred," Ashoka said. Within seconds she lie on the ground and darkness overtook her.


End file.
